


Speak Cousin, 'tis Your Cue

by NEStar



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in three months he stands and recites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Cousin, 'tis Your Cue

He had spent three months in this place; long enough to watch the leaves change color and fall, long enough to wake up to a world washed white with snow.

“What about you, Geffory?” The worlds of the therapist break into his self imposed isolation from the horror that is group therapy, “You haven't shared any thing in a while.”

His mind races for something to say, _“Speak cousin, 'tis your cue.”_ but it's still gone just as thoroughly as the night he jumped into that damned grave.

Then some poem long ago memorized for school comes racing to the front of his brain. For the first time in three months he stands and recites:

_In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan,_  
Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;  
Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow,  
In the bleak midwinter, long ago. 


End file.
